You Take My Breath Away!
by LycoX
Summary: After coming into his new Super Breath ability and gaining control of it, Clark gets some input from Kyla over it. (Sequel to 'Fire From Your Eyes')


**You Take**

 **My Breath Away!**

 **Disclaimer: And now, for your reading pleasure! The sequel to 'Fire From Your Eyes'!**

* * *

After a trying couple of days dealing with his first ever cold and the new ability that came with it, Clark could finally relax now that he had gained control of his Super Breath. Though as the whole thing went on, Kyla had been suspiciously silent on the whole matter and he idly wondered if she was saving up for a better time. He also couldn't help but think that maybe she was on to something about her Ancestors making her some kind of Prophet as well! And even with some troubled waters they'd had in recent times that thankfully saw them making their way through it, he was still easily able to find her in his Loft. Well… Their Loft since she was a huge part of his life and couldn't imagine her not being in it. His footsteps caused her look up at him from the work she was focusing on and a smile came his way from her. "You look like you're feeling better, baby." She told him softly as he came to sit down next to her.

"Yeah, thankfully. The Phantom Zone and all the problems with Dark Thursday really put it out of me."

Kyla leaned into him after planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad that's behind us and that you're better. I was really worried there."

"Is that why you've been suspiciously silent this whole time?" Wondered Clark curiously.

This caused her to lean away from him and look at him. "What do you mean? I've just been busy and being a supportive girlfriend."

Clark shot her a look that told her he didn't quite believe that. "I seem to recall a few years ago that you were making a lot of jokes at my expense when my Heat Vision showed up. I think some would classify that as not exactly supportive." Replied the young man somewhat dryly and Kyla had to resist the urge to smile at that.

"Aww, sweetie… I think that cold really messed with your head because I don't remember that at all. And that's very hurtful. So hurtful I can hardly _breathe_."

The hard eyeroll to that response got her giggling. "Okay! So I was mainly just trying to be a supportive girlfriend since it seemed like a bad idea at the time to poke fun of you. And because of that, I figured it was best to wait for it all to _blow_ over."

"You've just been waiting to use lines like that, haven't you?" Clark asked her ruefully.

Kyla gave him an innocent look that he didn't buy at all. "I don't know what you could possibly mean. I mean… Its not my fault you're _breath takingly_ amazing!"

Giggles exploded from her as he shook his head. "Alright, go ahead, I know you've been dying too." Said the young with a mock sigh of regret.

"Mmm… No, I'm good. I mean, its enough for me to know that you really _ARE_ the type to _take my breath away_."

"I guess whenever I'm really hot, you can _cool me down_. And when I'm cold, you can really _warm me up_."

"Is it _drafty_ in here or is it just me?"

A squeal erupted from her as he launched into a tickle attack on her. "I'll show you drafty!" Declared the young man as he tickled her.

Leaving her almost breathless from the laughter Kyla was doing thanks to his 'attack' on her. "You… You really can make me breathless!" Called out Kyla in between laughs.

Clark rolled his eyes but stopped tickling her. "So, are you the Big Bad Wolf who blew away the homes of two little piggies?"

"No, but if I have to hear anymore bad jokes I might just huff and puff and blow _you_ away." He told her dryly, earning more giggles from his loving girlfriend.

"Ooh, my what big lungs you have there, grandma. Do they help others breathe automatically?"

"Me and my big mouth. Next time I won't say anything when you're suspiciously quiet."

Though his face looked serious as he said it, his tone implied Clark was only joking. "Well, I have been told my voice can take away one's breath."

"I always thought it was more likely to make one prefer a life of abstinence myself."

Kyla looked at him in surprise and mild shock before wacking him with a pillow thanks to a little grin that appeared on his face, causing him to laugh as he lightly hit her back with it. "You are _SO_ sleeping on the couch tonight, mister."

"Empty threat and you know it."

"Damn! You're right! I think all the times _you've taken my breath away_ has broke my brain." Mock sighed the girl and smiled when he just shook his head in amusement.

"Is there a receipt somewhere so I can get my money back?" Clark fake wondered and got a light shove from his girlfriend as she rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you so much, mister. Or that would _definitely_ get you on the couch for a month."

The seriousness of her warning was ruined thanks to the teasing glint in her eyes and Kyla had to let out another loud squeal as he pinned her underneath him on the couch. "Is that right? Somehow, I still think that's an empty threat."

"I guess its a good thing that your _super_ wonderfully smelling breath hasn't taken away from the smarts in that brain of yours, baby."

"I regret everything now."

"Nah, rule of the girlfriend rules that you can't cause you asked for it." She told him with a smirk.

Knowing that would irk him some as Clark had never been able to find out if the 'rule of the girlfriend' was a real thing or not since no one would tell him. Not even researching it on the internet had helped him any much to his dismay and her vast amusement! "Well crap. I walked right into this then, didn't I? You evil person you. Lois would be horribly ashamed of me."

A giggle came from his girlfriend as she pecked him on the lips. "Nah, she'd poke fun of you for hours and _THEN_ be ashamed of you. But yeah, you totally walked into this whole thing. Better luck next time, Naman! He who is capable of warming me up with but a look and able to take my breath away with his lungs in a single bound!" Kyla let out a loud squeal when he tickled her for a short time.

"I never should have told you I can jump that high over a building." Mock grumbled the young man as he began to kiss her.

Grateful that their playful dynamic was back in play after the past few days. Clark was certain though that her teasing would have been a welcome distraction when he'd been sick however. But he figured it wasn't a good thing to actually mention that as Kyla would probably tease the heck out of him for it! Small giggles came from her as they made out, all thoughts of further teasing and jokes blown away from her mind as they made out. Her toes curling at the pleasant sensation of the whole thing. But it wasn't to last as Clark would have to pull away much to her momentary confusion. "Clark? What's wrong?"

Thankfully for her, he was able to turn his head just in time as sneezed. The force of which knocked them and the couch over, causing them to roll out of it. Silence reigned for several seconds until Kyla began to laugh loudly as she realized what happened. Clark just groaned in embarrassment as she continued to laugh. "Oh wow! Instead of houses, its couches that you huff and puff and blow down! Not sure that'll sell well with kids though!"

Another groan escaped Clark as she continued to laugh until an idea came to him and he silenced her with his mouth. Not that she was gonna complain of course! Even if she was still laughing some in his mouth!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Man, this was enjoyable as Hell to write and I hope folks reading this will have enjoyed it a great deal!**


End file.
